


His only weakness

by The_best_momfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Everest is kinda being an asshole but who could blame him, Fake Cheating, Harry is mention for a second, M/M, Slight Violence, it's literally a second, mentions of bullying, metions of sexual content, these are just my OC's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_momfriend/pseuds/The_best_momfriend
Summary: Peter has to break Everest heart, and it turns out the be the hardest thing he's every done in his life





	His only weakness

How could this happen..  
How could everything turn so wrong in a matter of seconds!? 

"But I c-can't-"   
"Peter it is a sacrifice you need to make for the order!" 

His last year of Hogwarts was starting to be the worst year of his life, during this time Harry had went through the tri-wizarding torment and saw the raising of the dark lord, and now Peter was being asked to do something impossible..he had to break Everest's heart. 

"H-how am I supposed t-to..?" 

His jaw was clenched, lip quivering, as he choked back tears. 

"..make him hate you.." 

With a small nod he wiped away stray tears and got up not saying a word to the professor as he walked out of the office. The blond male was ready to scream, there was a painful not in his throat from holding back his tears. How in the world was he going to do this? Why did everyone think Everest would go to the death eater? Why was Peter his weakness? 

The halls were dark and silent the only sound was the soft pat of peters feet, before he would go to his dorm he decide to go to write a letter. Once he got inside he wrote a short note asking Everest to meet him in moaning Myrtle bathroom after breakfast. 

"..Angel.." He called softly. 

A small white owl flew down and landed on his shoulder with a soft 'hoot', rubbing her head against his cheek affectionally. 

"Bring this to Everest in the morning would you..?"

The owl gave another soft hoot and flew off. Peter made his way to the common room and once inside headed straight to his dorm and plopped on his bed fully clothed, with a soft sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

Peter had never slept so horribly in his whole life. At around 7a.m. he got up grabbed a fresh pair of robes and headed to the bath. He stood under the warm water for what felt like hours, fear bubbling in his stomach making him feel sick. After a long while he got out and dried off, putting on his clean robes and going to brush his teeth.

When he looked in the mirror and saw black bags and a sickly pale face stare at him, he decide not to eat but just go to Myrtle's bathroom. When he entered he heard familiar sobbing. 

"W-who's there? Come t-to make fun of me h-have you?" She sobbed. 

"no myrtle it's just me". 

She looked at Peter, "oh..w-what are you u-up to?" She sobbed.   
"Well.." He began "I need to ask a favor do you think you could haunt a different bathroom for a little bit?" He asked cautiously.   
"I get it!" Myrtle sobbed, "n-no one wants moaning myrtle a-around" 

"No no! It's not like that" Peter said quickly, "it's just I need to have a very private talk.." His head dropped and myrtle agree to leave him be. 

Peter paced the bathroom as he wait for Everest, he felt sick, his heart was racing and his breath was quick. The sound of a creaking door filled the bathroom and Peter froze. 

"Peter.?" 

His heart skipped a beat his breath caught in his throat. 

I can't do this 

"Peter are you alright?" 

The blond snapped his head and saw a tall boy with ice blue eyes that tore holes in the soul. His hands were shaking and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breath. He shook his head rapidly. 

"What's wrong?" Everest ask his voice laced with a concern that made Peter hate this more than he already did. His head dropped, eyes becoming blinded with tears. 

"I...I-I.." He stammered squeeze his eyes shut, "I-i d-d-don't love y-you".

There was a long agonizing silence till a strained voice broke it.

"What..? ".

He forced the words out again and thought of the thing that would make Everest hate him. 

"I l-love somebody e-e-else" 

The silence wasn't as long.

"Who" everest said shorty 

"You d-don't k-know him" 

"How long" 

"Evere-"

"How long!" He shouted 

Peter flinched at his tone, "since the b-b-beginning of the h-holiday.." He sobbed. And then something happened, something Peter never thought would ever happen, the back of Everest's hand hit Peter's cheek and knocked him to the ground. 

Peter sat on the ground holding the raw skin, to in shock to understand what Everest was yelling at him.

"I hate you!!" He screamed before storming out. 

Peter had never cried so hard in his life, the boy cried till he was sick and weak, and the last few weeks of the year were the most painful, he was push and tripped and talked about, but the year was over and he could move on...or so he thought. 

"Marzi! Where are you taking me!" Peter whined, he was being forced to stay with the order which meant horrible tension, Adeline had know the truth and still remained friends with Peter. "Peter what do you have in here!?" Adeline asked as she dragged the large trunk down the hall. Adeline opened the open the door and dragged in the trunk before walking out. "There you go!" She said with a sigh.

"Thanks" Peter gave a soft smile and walked into the room. It was large: one queen size bed, a bath, a dresser and two night stands on either side of the bed. There was a soft creaking sound and Peter turned around and let out a soft gasp. 

"What the fuck!?" 

Everest was glaring at him, his hair was wet and he only had on a white t-shirt and boxers. Peter turned on his heels and made a B-line for the door, but much to his surprise it was locked. Everything clicked and he made a noise of panic as he struggled to get it open.

"Guys this isn't funny!!" He yelled.

"We'll be back in two hours don't kill each other!" Marzi yelled back. 

"Marzi no!"   
Peter heard the sound of a body falling on a bed followed by some type of rude comment. Peter shut his eyes tightly, leaning his head against the door. He finally slid down and put his knees in his chest. 

This is horrible..

Peter could feel the anger radiating off of Everest and he was waiting for him to say something. 

"How's your Summer fling?" He asked bitterly. Peter did not respond.   
"What did he cheat on you? How ironic" he scoff. 

"Shut up" Peter hissed. 

"OoOh look kitty's got claws" 

That was it! Peter got up and grabbed the thing that was nearest him. A spell book. 

"I'll show you fucking claws" he shouted. 

The book he threw missed Everest by inches. 

"Your so stupid and petty!!" He screamed, "for one of Hogwarts best students you're really dumb!!" 

"What's that suppose to mean!!" Everest snarled. 

"You think I wanted to break your heart!! I was in love with you!! I still am! It killed me you dick bag!" 

Everest ducked just as a vase hit the wall and shattered. 

"I was your weakness!! You loved me to much! Death eaters were doing to use me as leverage!! Did that ever cross your stupid mind!!!" Peters accuracy was little to none, for he was blinded by his tears. 

"They told me 'make him hate you'!!! Well I did, along with every other person in that damn school!!" 

Everest was wrestling a book out of peters hands as he tried to hit him on top of the head with it.

"I w-wanted to tell you I was sorry!!! That I didn't mean it!! That I loved you!!!" Hot tears dripped from his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he struggled. 

"Peter stop!!" 

Everest finally got the book out of the boys hands and had him pinned against the wall. "I'm s-sorry" Peter sobbed hopelessly. "Shh.." Everest whispered, letting go of his wrist and wiping away tears. 

Peter melted into a puddle. 

He couldn't hold Everest close enough or tell him he loved him enough, Everything was so overwhelming, but Peter needed this. 

He needed Everest holding him, tell him he loved him and that everything was okay and would stay okay.

Peter was trying desperately to calm himself but he couldn't stop the rush of warm tears dripping down his cheeks. Everest guide him to sit on the bed, rubbing Soothing circles on his back. Now much calmer and feeling relaxed, Peter kissed him. 

It was soft and slow and gentle, filled with need and want. The kiss turned into something deeper and somewhere along the way skin was kissed and explored all over again, clothes were tugged off, and love was made. 

And as the two laid in the bed they shared catching their breath, there was a type of bliss...and in that moment while he laid in Everest's arms he knew he couldn't be truly happy with out this man, and so he closed his eyes and smiled, Softly murmuring "I love you" against the other boys skin as he fell asleep.


End file.
